If you haven't noticed
by Donniesgirl19
Summary: What happens when the turtles almost loose a brother because they didn't listen to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark night and as usual Raphael and Leonardo were at each other's throats. I turn my to see that Mikey is eating pizza without a care in the world. I on the other hand is just waiting for the bitterness to end, when suddenly I hear a strange sound. I look over and see some foot bots stealing mutagen! "Uh, guys, there are some foot bots stealing mutagen!", I say but no one seems to pay attention. "Whatever Donnie we are kinda in the middle of something here. Just stay out of it!", Leo yells. "Yeah just leave us alone brainiac!", Raph screams. If only they listened, then Donnie wouldn't be such a huge mess. As Donnie saw that his two brothers, even Mikey, wasn't going to pay any attention to him. So with that Donnie hurried to the seen and had his _bo_ ready to fight.

As he was fighting the foot Tigerclaw, one of Shredder's deadliest henchmen, came from behind Donnie and hit him right into the same building where is brothers were at. Luckily his brothers noticed the commotion and came down with there weapons ready. Even though the three brothers finally saw the fight, they still didn't notice that Donatello was laying in the shadows of the building. But right when Donnie was about to get the strength he needed to stand up Tigerclaw appeared again. "Master Shredder says he wants you alive with little harm. Come quietly or I will have to use force." The purple turtle was terrified, and he looked and saw his brothers taking down the last few bots and knew no matter what he chose his brothers would never know. But as he was thinking Tigerclaw shot the turtle with a tranquilizer dart, and before Donnie started go close his eyes he let out a painful scream hoping his brothers would hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this is my first fic and so please don't be too mean. Also, don't worry the other three turtles won't be jerks for too much longer! And to also say I will not be having a short chapter like the first one. And I do not own anything on TMNT. and there might be some bad language so heads up.**

 **Chapter 2**

As the three turtles finished the fight with the foot bots, they noticed Donatello was no where to be seen. "Huh guys, does anyone know where Donnie is?", ask the turtle in blue. "He is right here", said a deep voice. As the three turtles turned around slowly they saw Tigerclaw and noticed he was holding an unconscious Donatello. "D-D-Donnie?", Mikey said in a shaky voice. "Yes, my master has big plans for him and if you ever want to see his disgusting face again, you will have you master come and fight like the man he was before!" All three turtles had no idea what to do until Raph opened up his mouth. "Well I got a news flash for you, me and my brothers will go throw hell if it means our brother is safe from that bitch you call a master!", Raph yelled. The others for once were agreeing to what the tempered turtle had said and were by his side ready to fight. "Well if that's how you wanna play okay". Right as Tigerclaw had said that he quickly threw the unconscious turtle to the side of the building. "DONNIE!", the turtles screamed as their brother was brutally thrown into the side of the building. But as soon as Tigerclaw was about to get the turtle, he got hit so hard with a hockey puck that he himself had gotten knocked out.

"Aww yeah, Casey Jones shoots and scores!". Thankfully enough efore the fight, Leo had called April and Casey to help for their evening patrol. "Guys whats goin on down there?", April asked, her voice full of worry. "Donnie got hurt and there is mutagen in that van over there.", Leonardo said. At least Tigerclaw was dumb enough to not realize that the van full of mutagen was still there, but it didn't make any sense. If Shredder wanted Donnie then why did he need mutagen? Finally, Raph had snapped Leo out of his dazed and started to lift Donatello up. "C'mon Leo, we gotta get Don out of here." "Right." with that the three turtles carried their injured brother as their friends followed. Back in the ally Tigerclaw yelled, "You cant keep him forever, the shredder will have what he wants!"

Back at the lair, Splinter had been waiting for his sons, for it was 1:00 a.m.. "Sensei!" "My sons, what has happened?", asked as he saw his sons frantically carry something. "Sensei Raph, Mikey, and I got distracted, and we saw foot bots then we noticed Donnie was missing. Then we saw that somehow Tigerclaw had managed to get him but luckily Casey and April helped us out and Donnie also got knocked out!", Leo had informed him. "Get him in the infirmary immediately!", Splinter hoped that the shredder wasn't targeting Donatello, which made perfect sense actually. Donatello was a lot smarter than that Baxter Stockman was. He was the only one who knew how to cure mutation. "This is all of your fault Raph, if you hadn't complained none of this would of happened!", Leo yelled. both he and Raphael had been had each others throats forever. "MY fault what about you or come to think of it Donnie did go on his own to fight without telling us." "True we will have to see why he did so when he wakes up, hopefully." 

**A/N: Another chapter done. I know its still kinda short but with school work and Christmas comin up the next chapters wont be too long. Anyway hoped you enjoyed and see ya real soon!**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back for another chapter! I wanna thank everyone for taking the time to read and review this story! also April and Casey will be mentioned more in this and in the next chapter so don't worry. and in this chapter there will be a lot of P.O.V's from different characters. Also I do not own anything on the Tmnt Characters.**

(shredder's P.O.V)

I wait patiently knowing that soon i shall get what I want. I think to myself. I look over to my henchmen and see how anxious they are gettng. Even though they are only upset that I did not send them on this mission. I look over and see the door open and Tigerclaw walks in. "Tigerclaw, where is my little present that you promised you would get me." "Master please forgive me I have failed, but I almost had him.", Tigerclaw says. "I'm very dissapointed and angry so I will give you one more chance only because you are the only one who can finish the job. Take whomever or whatever you need, but if you fail again I swear that I will burn you in the fire pits of hell!" "Of course master, thank you." Then he took some henchmen and left me alone with my thoughts.

"You cannot hide forever turtle."

(Donatello's P.O.V.)

I wake up to hear voices surrounding me.

"Is he dead?"

"No you idiot he's wakin up."

Those had to be my brothers. I also hear other voices around me. So I knew if I didn't wake up they would do it for me. So I carefully opened my eyes and heard excited gasps. "DONNIE!, you're awake!" "Hey Mikey", I said noticing how hoarse my throat is. I finally can make out everyone who is around me, especially Raph and Leo. It looks like they are talking about something. Damn, I'm in for one hell of a lecture! Then to my relief Splinter comes and gives me a warm hug and a relaxing smile.

"My son, how are you felling?" Once he asked that everyone, including Raph and Leo, looked at me waiting for an answer.

"My head hurts a bit as well as my back other than that I think I'll live." As I say this I notice Raph looks really ticked off. Thankfully, Leo cools him off while whispering something. Even though I couldn't hear a word it seemed to have worked. Then out of nowhere, "Donnie!", April comes rushing towards me and gives me a gentle hug. "Thank goodness I thought you would never wake." I smile and slightly blush and then Casey comes in. "Dude you should've seen my awesome moves!" I couldn't help but make a face at his comment then Splinter comes and interrupts Casey, thank goodness. "My son I think you should rest, when you awake I would Like to have a chat with you my son." "Hai Sensei." I could only imagine what he was going to talk to me about. Then the last thing I remember was Mikey giving me a gentle hug and I was surrounded by darkness.

The lair was silent. All that could be heard was the sound of training in the dojo. Raphael was sparring against his friend Casey Jones, as Leonardo was with Master Splinter, April, and Michaelagelo.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Well he's got to learn one way or another."

"I agree."

Everyone was trying to figure out what to say to Donatello for his behavior earlier that night, while Donatello was currently resting in his room. But what they didn't realize was that Donatello had awoken and was in the kitchen getting a bite to eat. When training was done and the others were done figuring out what to talk to the purple clad turtle about they all walked out and saw Donatello at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys, how was training?", Donatello asked even though he knew what was coming to him.

"Donnie we need to talk now", Leonardo said giving his brother the "death look" , yep Donatello was in for one heck of a lecture.

 **A/N: Oh boy I feel bad for Donnie! I'd like to apologize that this chapter came out later than expected. I will probably start doing this every other week. Also note that I will be making more stories, yay! Please review and see ya guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back for another chapter! I wanna to thank all of you guys for following and reviewing my story! In this chapter we will learn shredder's plans and see what awaits Donatello. Disclaimer: I do not own the tmnt characters and any thing else besides the storyline.**

In the dojo you could hear all sorts of commotion. April and Casey were currently in the living room with worried looks. In the dojo Leonardo was giving his second youngest brother a huge lecture while his other brothers were at his side nodding in agreement.

"WHAT!", Donatello screamed. "Look Donnie what you did was so stupid and irresponsible, and all we wanna know is why. Why on earth would you do that alone?!" "I tried to tell you guys but you wouldn't listen, you and Raph were fighting and Mikey was getting distracted."

As the purple clad turtle said this, the others were whispering to each other about something that Donatello could not hear.

"Ok Donnie fine we'll let you off the hook from that." Having his brothers say this made Donatello sigh in relief but not for long. "but now that we know shredder wants you, you will remain down here where it is safe until we figure out why the shredder wants you or how to stop his plans, understood?" As the eldest turtle said this, what followed was complete silence. Splinter was the one who broke the silence surprisingly.

"My son I know how stubborn you can be and I know you don't like what you have to go threw, but you must understand that we are just trying to protect you." As Splinter said those words, Donatello stood up and nodded in agreement of what his family had said. Once he did he walked out without saying a word to his family.

April saw Donnie walk out the dojo and immediately go into his lab. She saw the other turtles come out and wanted to ask if everything was okay. "Is everything ok with Don." The read head asked with a worried expression. "Well Donnie is kinda mad that he has to remain down here for a while." "Oh, maybe I should go talk to him." April asked getting worried about her friend. "Actually I would advise to let him cool off Ms. O'neal." Splinter said, while startling April.

At shredders lair...

"Father I would like to know why you are suddenly targeting the turtle known as Donatello?" Karai was in Japan the last few days and just heard from a foot who they were now targeting. "Well you see Karai it is very simple. Donatello is an important part of the team, not only that but he is the smartest. I've seen what he can make for his brothers. And just imagine what he could make for us!" Karai did have to admit that this was a good plan but why couldn't they target Leonardo?

"Father why can't we go after Leonardo?" "Because my daughter Donatello his smarter and we know exactly what one of his weaknesses is." Karai was curious and asked what exactly he had meant, but then its like she had just read his mind. "So we are going to lure him by taking O'neal?" "Exactly.", said the shredder. With that Karai left to prepare the next faze in the plan.

 **Ooh whats gonna happen next? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! FYI I might not post next week since I'm going to be with my family for the upcoming holiday sorry :( I'll try. Anyway please review and favorite! See ya :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is late but with Christmas I just couldn't get any time to write or type this chapter. Anyway I hope you like this chapter cause there will be a lot of action. I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

The lair was silent. The eldest brother was in his purple banded brother's room watching. All the turtles knew that Donatello might sneak off to his lab. But as Leonardo laid there he couldn't help but wonder why shredder would want his brother so badly. He knew his brothers ability and how it could be useful to their enemies, but its not like his brother would do it freely. In fact that is what scared him the most. Knowing that his brother wouldn't go down without fight and could endanger himself made Leo want to kill their enemies even more! As he was thinking this he saw Donnie stir in his sleep. Immediately, Leo went to his brother to comfort him.

"Shh, its ok, I'm here." As Leo whispered this, it took affect immediately and Donnie went back to a peaceful slumber.

As Leo was comforting his brother, he failed to notice Raph enter the room.

"Leo, u know that Don is gonna go up to the surface whether we like it or not."

Leonardo did in fact know this, he wanted to do anything to make sure his lil brother was safe. "I know Raph, that's why we are gonna have to be extra aware of Donnie's surroundings at all times." "You got it fearless." With that Raph left the room. "Don't worry Donnie we will be right here to protect you from the shredder's clutches."

(April's P.O.V.)

I was running along the rooftops of apartments watching for any crime in the city. Sense the turtles were busy taking care of Donnie, Casey and I had an idea to go on patrol for them. I know its not the best idea in the world, but it had to be done. As I was walking I noticed some foot bots a few rooftops from me, and surprisingly Karai was with them. I knew I could handle the bots but Karai, no frickin way! That's when I knew I had to get away, but sense the world hates me, a foot bot saw me and the whole group was chasing me. I ran as fast as I could but Karai was faster, and tripped me.

"What do you want Karai?!"

"Well at the moment, you."

When she said this I was surprised. Didn't these guys want Donnie?

"W-why me?"

"Its quite simple really. Once Donatello sees that his precious April has been taken by the foot, he'll have no choice but to surrender his life for your freedom. And yes if he doesn't then we'll say that you will die, when in fact you wont."

Oh crap. Of course they were goin to use me as bait, and if I know Donnie he will come alone if they ask him.

Before I could say anything I was knocked out, only hearing an evil cackle.

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

It wasn't long till I awoke in my room. Surprisingly no one was in here. Then I heard my t-phone ring. I picked it up and saw it was April. Immediately I answered.

"Hey April, now is not a really good time I just woke and-" Suddenly someone cut me off.

"Hello Donatello. If you care anything for April's life you will meet me at west Ave. in an hour. Oh and come alone."

Before I could reply she hung up. I knew this had to be a trap, but I couldn't risk Aprils life for it. So I grabbed my bo and snuck out of my room. I heard my brothers in the living room. They probably still didn't know that I was awake. I saw Mikey playing video games, Raph was reading a comic and Leo was meditating. How am I gonna sneak out? I thought to myself. Then it hit me. I grabbed a nearby fork and threw it as far as I could out of the lair.

Of course my plan worked and the guys went to follow the sound. I, on the other hand, went straight to my lab. Once I was in there I quickly grabbed the stealth bike and was off. If only I knew this was going to end up really bad.

(Normal P.O.V)

It was surprising that no one saw Donatello leave. The three brothers were more focused on the strange sound they heard. But when they heard the sound of a motor they knew they were tricked. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is." As Raph said this the brothers each raced to Donnie's room and saw nothing but a note on the emptied bed.

As Leo picked up the note he read out loud:" _Karai has April, need to save her alone or she'll die. Track my T-phone or the stealth bike using the shellraiser. Hopefully once you read this you will be on your way. I will be at West Ave.. Please hurry! -Donnie"_

Once Leo read this everyone was already in the shellraiser on their way.

Donatello was standing on the opposite side of the building, on the other was Karai with her henchmen, holding an unconscious April. In his mind Donatello was hoping that his brothers were somewhere close by.

"Alright Karai I'm here alone. Now let April go."

"Very well, but first."

And before Donatello knew it there was a tranquilizer dart in his neck.

"Tiger claw get him and leave the girl here." At least Don knew that they were letting April go. Then, before he knew it, Donatello was lost in an eternal darkness.

 **So what do you think? Well l love reading the amazing reviews. Again sorry this is late. Hope you guys had a wonderful holiday! Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry once again that this is late! Its just that I got the flu last week and couldn't write. But here it is. I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I woke up and immediately felt pain in my head. The last thing I remembered was hearing the voices of my captors. As I looked around the room I noticed I was in a slightly lit cell and my wrists were binded together. I knew where I was. I was in the shredder's dungeon. Fear over took me, I did not want to work for this man. A part of me was hoping that I was in a dream or that my brothers were here to save me. But neither seemed to happen.

It wasn't long till Karai entered the room. "Hello, turtle", she spat. "Father wants to see you."

I looked at her in disgust, "Tell that bitch to go to hell!" As the words fled my mouth, Karai kicked me hard in the side.

"You will go see him and for what you said I will make sure he hurts you more than planned."

'Oh shell, now I'm more scared than before.', I think to myself. Before I had the chance to get up, some foot bots force me up and lead me out of the cell. When we finally arrive at our destination I see him. Standing in front of me is the shredder.

(Normal P.O.V)

Back at the lair the turtles were trying their best at tracking their brother's signal. They knew Donnie managed to get out and they were extremely worried. At least Donnie told where and why. But they knew what Donnie would do for April's safety.

"Leo hurry up!", Raph yelled not wanting to waste a single second.

"We're almost there so cool it Raph.", the leader yelled back.

In less than 10 minutes they made it to where Donnie said he was. It didn't take long till they found the stealth bike so that was a relief, but the next thing they found wasn't. On a rooftop they saw an unconscious April, a broken staff, and a note. Everyone went to the different things. Mikey went to the broken bo, Leo went to April, and Raph went to the note.

When Raph read the note to himself, he wanted to use Mikey as a punching bag. "Raph what does the note say?", Leo asked, while trying to be as calm as he could. What Raph read next, was truly heartbreaking.

 _Hello turtles. I know its strange for me to leave a note but its what father wanted. Anyway the girl is alright just unconscious, as for your brother well if you don't come to foot HQ at midnight tomorrow night, your brother will parish. If you do show then you'll have a nasty surprise waiting for you.-Karai_

When the rest of the turtles heard this, they were speechless.

Raph wanted to go their right now and kill all those foot ninjas for doing this. Since he was the protector of the family, having one of his younger brothers in the hands of the shredder made Raph so mad.

Mikey who was probably the one closes to Donnie wanted nothing more than to break down and start crying. Seeing his brothers broken weapon in his face just was a harsh reminder that he wasn't there when Donnie needed him most. Ever since they were little Donnie was always their for Mikey, but now Mikey wished he could've saved Donnie from this horrible fate.

Leo hated the thought of one of his youngest siblings with shredhead himself. But Leo knew that there were things that needed to be taken care of first. Like April needed some medical attention and they needed to inform Splinter about this. So without hesitation Leo got up, carefully holding April, told his brothers want they needed to do.

"Alright guys lets head back to the lair, help April and make a plan.", Leo said trying to be calm.

"How can you say that! Donnie is probably scared, hurt and alone. Who knows what he's going through. And you wanna go back home?!" Surprisingly Mikey yelled this to Leo.

"Look Mikey I know your upset but if we storm in there without a plan who knows what they'll do to Donnie.", Leo stated.

"Alright, Leo" And with that they made their way to the lair, unaware of what Donatello was going through.

 **Oh I wonder what Donnie's going through. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Any way I will let you know that there will be 2 chapters left in the series. Also please fav, follow, and review. I love reading your reviews, there the reason I continue. see ye next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I have some bad news**

 **i am taking a break from this story so I can start writing new stories. I will continue this story when I get some fresh ideas. I like to thank you all for taking the time to read favorite and review this story. Anyway I should be posting chapter 1 on a new story very soon.**

 **the reason I'm doing this is because I have to many school projects on my plate and before I realize it I'm late to post my chapters**

 **so I hope to either continue this story or do a rewrite**

 **till then s bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been such a long time, but I'm finally back to finish this story! Since I'm almost done with A deceitful betrayal, I've had some time on my hands to wrap this story up! This might be the last chapter I don't know, if it is then it might be really long.  
Hope you all enjoy!**

I do not own the rights of TMNT

Chapter 8

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

To say that I was scared was definitely and understatement. I was down right terrified. My plan to act tough like Raph was quickly failing. I knew I had very little hope escaping this place alive. I was pretty sure why the Shredder wanted me, but it didn't relax my nerves that's for sure.

He towered over me, with a sickening grin. He made a hand motion to everyone in the room and soon we were all alone. Shredder walked in circles around me. There wasn't much I could do but just wait to see what he had planned. I knew it was very stupid to leave the lair, I could have told my brothers and we could all figure out a way to save April and not have me go alone. Nope, my mind just followed instinct. April was in trouble and my mind told me to save her. I see why my brothers can be so hard on me about my 'little crush' now. At least I was smart enough to leave a note.  
I immediately came back to reality when Shredder started talking.

"Do you know why you are here Donatello?" He looked directly at me. I didn't do anything in response since I knew he would answer.  
"You're the smart one in your family, am I correct?" I nodded. He continued walking and talking.  
"I mean it would make sense that the weakest turtle would excel in something that his brothers don't." I knew where he was going with this. He wanted to taunt me so that I would be weaker and he could offer me amazing things and all I would have to do is reveal the location of the lair. Yeah, no, it might work with someone like Baxter, but not me. I did my best to stand, which was way harder than I thought, and I stared right back at Shredder.  
"I may not be as strong as my brothers but they would never think of me as weak!" I yelled back. Shredder was surprised but snickered.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know they never talked behind your back? Silently judging your every mistake, taking advantage of your talents. Do they ever give thanks for what you provide for them?" I did have to admit the guys did ask for a lot and didn't thank me, but that didn't change anything. My brothers loved me and that's what mattered. To make sure Shredder knew that his plan wasn't work. "What ever your planning for me to do, I won't do it Shredder!" I didn't mean to yell very loud, since Shredder looked furious, but he had to know that I wouldn't be broken.

And I don't care how far I have to go for him to see that...

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V.)

The guys and I were trying to figure out the perfect rescue mission for Donnie. He was in the hands of the Shredder and that was not good. Raph kept grunting, just cause we weren't being complete idiots and rushing off to battle. Donnie's life depended on it. At least Mikey was helping and coming up with useful things unlike Raph.  
Splinter was in deep meditation to find out the right moment for attack. He was going to join us, he knew we would be at a great risk with the Shredder.  
April had went home after what she endured. She wanted to help, but first she needed her own help. Finally she gave in and went to her apartment.

About a few minutes later, Splinter came from his room. "The time is now." Raph was the first one out as we all made our way toward the turnstiles. 'Don't worry Donnie we're coming' I thought to myself.

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V.)

Finally we were going to save Donnie. I don't even wanna know what Shredder did to my little brother. Donnie was strong though. He could endure a lot. Still though, Donnie was sensitive and took a lot of things to the heart. I was clenching my hands into fists. If Shredder messed with Don's mind he would pay.  
We were all in the Shellraiser, making our way to Shredder's lair. I was in my usual spot along with Leo, and Mikey. Splinter was beside Leo. We could tell he was angry and fearful. Leo had a straight face along with Mikey. It was good that my younger brother was keeping a straight face. I was proud that like an hour ago he yelled at Leo. I always was a bad influence on my little brothers.

I was about to ask Leo when would we get there, when we came to a sudden stop. We were there...

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

We finally made it. We were at Shredder's lair. I was scared out of my shell. My big brother was trapped inside the building, probably badly wounded. We all immediately exited the van and went deep into the shadows, Splinter guiding us. The night was dark and when we got to the doors, there were no soldiers, mutants, or kraang. Splinter told us to take caution. We made our way to the roof. We each crawled through the opening in the front of the roof. We all gave faint gasps at what we saw.

Donnie was all beat up and badly bruised. There was cloth covering his mouth, but he was unconscious. He was at the bottom of Shredder's throne, and Shredder was in his throne. He looked like he was expecting something or someone. Probably us, which meant that this was an obvious trap. Apparently Raph didn't care, cause he growled in anger and jumped off of the ledge we were all hiding out in before Splinter or Leo even could stop him.  
Seeing that Raph revealed our position, the rest of us jumped down and faced Shredder.

"Saki, let my son go!" Splinter demanded. Shredder laughed. "You know Yoshi, your son put up quite a fight. I tried to break him, but it wasn't easy. When I saw that I couldn't convince him, I thought why not use him to lure the rest of his family here. It looks like it worked." Splinter and the others were furious. I kept looking at Donnie hoping he would wake up, but he never would. I just wish I knew that he wasn't hurt too badly, since it would take a while for us to get him home.

But I did know that this fight wasn't going to be pretty...

* * *

 **Looks like I will have one more chapter. I can't guarantee that it will be long but I just really wanted to wrap this story up.  
** **I hope you guys are happy that I continued and that you enjoyed this story.  
** **See ya guys next week!**


End file.
